


Viktor's Punishment

by Francowitch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Crush, Light Bondage, Light Daddy-kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Viktor with a K, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Having to see your crush and being unable to do anything about it is hard enough, having to live with two of them is a million times worse. Particularly when you walk in on the pair fucking each other at any given moment. Yuri Plisetsky had moved in with Viktor Nikiforov and his husband Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov when they took over being his coach. It had been a long and trying two years, and Yuri was at the end of his tether. It was bad enough that his boyfriend lived so far away, but to have to listen to the pair of them moaning and fucking every goddamned night was getting to be too much for the 18year old.





	Viktor's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SKJC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKJC/gifts).



> So this all came about thanks to a prompt on Discord...  
> "Yuri walking in on Yuuri spanking Victor in the kitchen for not doing the dishes (just for the hell of it lmao) and they have a threeway"  
> thank you to [SKJC ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SKJC) for the prompt.
> 
> HUGE thank you to my ever patient [Phayte ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte) who looked over and beta'd this for me.

Having to see your crush and being unable to do anything about it is hard enough, having to live with two of them is a million times worse. Particularly when you walk in on the pair fucking each other at any given moment. Yuri Plisetsky had moved in with Viktor Nikiforov and his husband Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov when they took over being his coach. It had been a long and trying two years, and Yuri was at the end of his tether. It was bad enough that his boyfriend lived so far away, but to have to listen to the pair of them moaning and fucking every goddamned night was getting to be too much for the 18year old. 

“I cannot fucking take it anymore!” Yuri grumbled at his laptop.

Yuri was painting his nails a deep purple while he Skyped with Otabek, across the hallway Yuri could hear the bangs and grunts from the sick couple. 

Otabek who was on the other end laughed in his quiet way as he did his evening routine working out. He was topless covered in sweat, Yuri kept stealing looks to the camera between nails. What he wouldn’t give to be able to lick the sweat from those abs. He felt his cock grow hard with each sound the Khazah man made. 

Finishing his one hand, he looked over to Otabek only to find that he was now staring at his screen intently, slightly unnerving Yuri.

“What?”

“Is that them?”

Yuri’s eyebrow cocked as a loud long moan echoed through the room, “Either that or they just murdered a cat.”

Otabek smirked, “You know I am sure I could get you to be louder than that.”

“Fuck Beka, you know I am louder than that. Although to be fair you aren’t an old fuck like Viktor, or piggy.”

Otabek’s eyes narrowed, he knew about Yuri’s crush, or at least he thought he knew. What Yuri had confirmed was that when he was younger, he did have a crush on his rink mate, and admired Katsuki’s foot work on the ice. What he has never admitted to though was the fact he was still in love with the pair. Even when they were over the top gross, that often when he could hear them in the other room, he would find himself jerking off, his own fingers curled up inside his ass, imagining that he was being plowed by them both.

“What?” Yuri asked again in irritation, it was bad enough having to listen to this while online with his boyfriend, but to be stared at so intently was too much.

“You have a hard on you realize, right?”

“Yeah, and you are topless covered in sweat making those sounds. How could I not have a hard on?” Yuri flushed a brilliant red.

“And I am sure that those moans are doing nothing for you.”

“Have you seen yourself Beka? You are like a bronze god right now and all I want to do is have you fuck me till I cannot walk.”

Otabek smirked, looking rather pleased with that response, “Is that so?”

“Yes! Now fuck, can we stop talking about this?” Yuri waved his hand in the air in front of him to help the nail polish set, “Look Beka, new colour.”

Otabek grunted- nodding.

“Oh thank fuck, I think they are done. Beks, I will be right back, I need a drink.”

Yuri hopped off the bed, adjusting himself, cursing that leggings left nothing to the imagination. He tied a sweater around his waist hoping that it looked natural. Fucking Otabek, between him and the sex crazed couple, it was a wonder that any blood managed to move outside of his cock. 

Moving through the darkened apartment, he was grateful to not hear any sounds from the idiot couple’s room. Yuri made his way to the kitchen, he was desperate for a water and perhaps a snack of some kind. He seemed to be in a growth spurt which had Yuri famished ninety percent of the time- the rest of the time he was tired and just wanted to sleep. There was a noise in the kitchen that threw Yuri off, it sounded something like a whimper. 

“Makkachin?” Yuri quietly called out to the old poodle.

Yuri heard the jingle of the old dog’s tags and a groan as they shifted in their sleep, definitely not the dog. Yuri knew his cat Potya was sleeping in his room when he had left, besides the sounds he was hearing was definitely not from his kitten. Yuri stepped into the kitchen only to be shocked by the scene in front of him.

“Oh fuck me sideways! You have got to be kidding me! Can’t you two not keep this shit to the bedroom?”

Yuri was furious and frustrated. Standing in front of him was a teary Viktor with his ass out. He was bent over, his hands on the counter in front of the sink, while his husband was behind him, face flushed with an arm raised- armed with a wooden spoon.

Yuuri looked to Yuri before looking back at Viktor, “I had told you to keep it down Vitya, now you have woken Yurio.”

Viktor sniffed, “I’m sorry Yuri, I’ve been a bad boy.”

Yuri could feel his face burn with the heat of a thousand suns. The fuck was with this shit? Unable to respond, he looked to Yuuri who was still poised standing in nothing more than a shirt. Yuuri gave one last smack to Viktor’s already red ass.

“Pull up your boxers, and don’t ever make me have to do this again.” Yuuri’s voice was commanding, not the normal meek sound.

Hearing Yuuri act in such a demanding way hit Yuri right in his groin, he felt his already stiff cock strain against the shirt which was tied against it. Yuri knew if he were to look, there would be a wet spot on the fabric. Yuri watched in awe as Viktor pulled up his shorts with a sniff, wiping his face with a dish towels. As the silver haired man passed- Yuri caught a slight smile on the flushed face and a wink in his direction. It was all Yuri could do to not open his mouth in pure shock of the whole situation. Did these two have no fucking shame?

“So what has you up Yuri? You have practice in the morning and it is rather late.” Yuuri went about the kitchen, turning on the tap to clean up the few dishes that were still there from dinner. 

Yuri could not understand the switch in personality but decided to try to go with it, “Uhh Beka, and I needed some water.”

“Oh, so we did not wake you?”

Yuri coughed as he grabbed one of the water bottles from the fridge, “Ahh no. Your earlier sexcapades though were loud enough to shake my fucking room would have done that. This was just a bonus.”

Yuuri chuckled, “How is Otabek doing?”

“Fine. He also thinks he could make me scream far louder than you two could.”

Yuuri’s eyes gleamed, “Is that so?” Chuckling he washed the last plate putting it on the rack to dry, “Night then, Yurio.”

Yuri felt stunned, the hell did that just mean? He shook his head and went back to his bedroom where Otabek was still sitting and waiting. Yuri told him what he had walked in on and what Yuuri said afterwards. Yuri was sitting crossed legged on his bed, his face cradled in his hands. 

“Why the hell do I live here with these idiots?” Yuri moaned.

“I think you were being invited to sleep with them Yura.”

Yuri looked up to look at Otabek, “You are fucking joking right? The hell are you talking about?”

“I am pretty sure that Yuuri was inviting you to join them, hell both of them were if Viktor really did that thing as he left.”

“Uh huh,” Yuuri leaned on one arm, “and exactly what do you want me to do about that?”

“I think it would be fucking hot.”

“What?!” Yuri screamed then caught himself, “What the fuck Altin? I thought we were dating!”

“We are,” Otabek shrugged, “but those two are one of the hottest couples on ice and I don’t know but the thought of you being fucked or fucking them just gets me riled up.”

“Prove it.”

“What?”

“Show me how much you want me to do this,” Yuri cocked his eyebrow.

Otabek sat back in his chair, he pulled down his sleep pants to just under his balls so that his hard cock was on display. Yuri licked his lips, Otabek was one beautiful sample of what the ideal cock should be. At least for Yuri’s tastes. He was thick and long, and it was a cock that filled him in a way no other could. 

Yuri leaned in wishing that Otabek were actually in the room with him, his boyfriend was chuckling as his took the thick hard cock into his hand. Yuri could see the tip glistening with precum, Otabek slowly stroked his shaft.

“You like that Yura?” Otabek’s voice rumbled through his laptop speakers.

Yuri moaned in response, “You know how much I love your cock Beka.”

Otabek smiled, “So are you going to go be a good kitten and go knock on Katsuki and Nikiforov’s door. I am betting that they are waiting for you.”

Yuri began to palm his own erection, his eyes never leaving Otabek’s cock, “Mmmhmm… If that is what you want.”

“Yes that is what Daddy wants from his kitten, go and leave the laptop open, Daddy wants to hear his kitten scream.” 

Yuri flushed, it was a kink he discovered when they had hooked up one night. They were both exhausted as it was post competition and instead of calling out Beka he yelled Daddy. Which made Otabek get harder and fuck him until he couldn’t walk. 

Yuri nodded.

“Fuck, you are beautiful kitten, now go give me a nice show.”

***

Yuri made his way across the hall, ensuring to leave his bedroom door open enough to make it easier for Otabek to hear. He took a deep breath hoping that it was not just his imagination and that Otabek was right. As much as he loved his boyfriend, the thought that he would be able to fuck his two idols was too good of a chance to pass up. 

Yuri raised his hand to knock, only to have the door swing open with Yuuri answering still in the same silk robe from earlier. The fabric opened enough to show a sliver of smooth muscular skin, Yuri swallowed. Yuuri smiled noticing where Yuri was staring. 

“So glad you are joining us,” he looked over his shoulder, “Vitya would have greeted you, but he is a little tied up at the moment.” 

Yuuri clasped Yuri’s hand, leading him into the master bedroom. Yuri had been in their room a few times over the years, most often was to steal clothing from Viktor’s closet, as he had expensive tastes and his shirts hung off Yuri in such a way that drove Otabek mad. The bedroom was done in soft greys and blues, with a massive king sized bed in the centre. Like everything with Viktor, it looked and felt expensive, as though he were walking into the presidential suite of some high class hotel. 

In the centre of the bed Yuri saw a sight that took his breath away. Viktor was kneeling, his arms behind his back, and a black silk scarf tied over his eyes. He was fully nude, his cock hard and leaking, standing at attention. Yuri moaned at the sight, what he wouldn’t give to wrap his mouth around that cock. Blow jobs were one of his favourite things to do, the feel of a cock as it hardens in his mouth being the first, and second is feeling as his lover releases down his throat. 

Yuri watched as Yuuri walked around the bed, his hand gliding along the sheets, he slipped off his glasses before crawling up and kneeling behind Viktor. He slid one hand up and over Viktor’s shoulders, his fingers spreading down his abdomen. Viktor moaned at the touch, his cock bobbing and dripping with the motion. 

“I think the kitten is looking thirsty for some milk Vitya.”

Viktor whimpered, thrusting his cock into the air.

“I so should have brought my phone for this,” Yuri muttered.

Yuuri’s eyes focused on Yuri, “You look far too dressed for this, why don’t you get more comfortable and join us Yurio?”

Yuri began to remove his clothing, dropping the sweater around his waist first. Next went his shirt followed by his leggings, exposing his erection. Yuri stroked his cock a few times as he walked forward, then crawled onto the bed his jade eyes locked with Yuuri’s caramel ones. Yuri licked his lips, Viktor’s cock was beautiful and pink, engorged and dripping. Yuri watched as Yuuri’s hand grasped around the base of Viktor’s cock, guiding it to Yuri’s mouth. 

Yuri moaned as he ran his tongue along the pink slit, licking the salty precum before drawing the whole length into his mouth. Yuri got into a rhythm, relaxing with each stroke so that the head would hit the back of his throat. Saliva dripped out down his chin, as Viktor thrust into Yuri’s mouth. Yuri began to rut against the sheets as he heard Viktor panting and moaning above. 

“Suck on his balls Yurio, he loves that,” Yuuri purred.

Yuri pulled his mouth off of Viktor, he ran the flat part of his tongue down the shaft, his lips wrapping around one of Viktor’s balls. He sucked taking each globe into his mouth, rolling them along his tongue. Viktor’s skin tasted of salt and musk, his balls were heavy and full, clearly he was more than ready to release right then and there. Yuri turned his eyes up to Viktor, listening to him whimper and moan as his husband denied his release all while petting and teasing him. 

“Are you needing to cum my love?” Yuuri asked, his voice husky as he nipped at Viktor’s neck.

Yuuri loved watching his husband get overstimulated, how pliant he would become the further he was pushed. That despite his age and claim to have no stamina, Yuuri was able to make him last and cum more than once in an evening. While he watched Yuri suck his husband, Yuuri slicked two of his fingers sliding them up Viktor’s ass. Yuuri wanted to watch as Yuri stretched out Viktor, riding him while he was being sucked off. Earlier that evening they had already had sex, so Viktor was already loose and wet, Yuuri could feel his cum from earlier still inside as he hooked his fingers to hit the prostate. 

“Finish him off Yuri, suck every last drop from your coach.”

Yuri compiled with a purr his jade green eyes sparkling as he moved back to the leaking erection. He began to suck once more, taking him deep inside his mouth. He moaned feeling Viktor thrust frantically into his mouth. Yuri reached down to pinch the base of his cock, there was no way he was going to cum before the old man. He felt as Viktor’s cock tightened, with a gasping cry, Viktor came, hot and fast pouring down Yuri’s throat. With careful breathing, Yuri was able to take every last drop. Yuri pulled off Viktor’s cock with a wet pop. Yuri looked up to Yuuri, opening his mouth to show some of the cum still on his tongue. 

Yuuri moaned against Viktor, thrusting his own hard cock against his husband’s ass. He reached up to undo the blindfold, guiding Viktor’s flush face down to look at their protege. 

“Look Vitya, look at how dirty our little Yura is.”

Yuri sat up onto his knees, his hands gliding along Viktor’s sweaty chest. He boldly reached over to Yuuri and pressed his lips against the Japanese man, his mouth still tasting like Viktor as he swirled his tongue against Yuuri’s. Both men moaned, tasting the other, Yuuri gripping Yuri’s long blonde hair, making the younger man gasp. Yuri ground his neglected cock against Viktor, feeling him start to thicken once more as they humped against each other. Yuri pulled away from the kiss, sucking at Viktor’s neck, biting down over one of Yuuri’s mark making the man groan out loud.

“Bend over Vitya, I think our kitten here is in need of some release,” Yuuri purred, “get him nice and slick then show him your pretty hole.”

Yuri groaned as Viktor nodded bending over to lick at Yuri’s cock. Yuri did his best to still his hips from just thrusting down the older man’s throat to make him gag. Once slick, Viktor turned around to present himself, his still reddened ass up high. His entrance was fluttering, stretched out with drips of cum from Yuuri earlier coming out at a slow pace. Yuri licked the ring of muscle loving the high keen that came from Viktor combined with the taste of Yuuri’s cum. Biting down on one of the reddened cheeks, Yuri kneeled back up to line himself up with the entrance. While Viktor may have been more than stretched and ready, Yuri did not want to blow it with an early ejaculation. He wanted to enjoy sinking each inch into the hot twitching hole. 

Despite being thoroughly stretched earlier, Viktor knew that Yuri was thicker and longer. He had never felt so full as the younger skater pressed himself inside. There was a slight sting as Yuri bottomed out which made Viktor moan. Yuri waited what felt like a full minute before beginning to thrust. He had angled himself so that he was hitting Viktor’s prostate with each thrust. Yuuri pressed his cock to Viktor’s mouth, it smelt of their earlier sex. Viktor opened up wide to suck and lick every last inch. He savoured the taste, relaxing his throat as both Yuri’s set a punishing pace. 

Yuri could not believe he was dick deep in Viktor- it was something he had dreamed of since he was a young teen. The heat of Viktor’s insides all slick with Yuuri’s cum, it was almost too much for Yuri to not just explode like some preteen. He was fucking the silver haired legend, his fingers digging into the man’s hips. Viktor knew that there would be bruising later, marks made on the alabaster skin made by his student. Yuri moaned as he felt Viktor tighten around his cock with each thrust, trying to milk every last drop from him. The familiar feeling of heat was building in his core, it would only be a few more thrusts before he came. 

Yuri looked over to Yuuri, his own thrusts were less smooth, likely he was getting close himself. Sliding his hand around, Yuri reached for Viktor’s cock, like hell he would be the first to cum. He was going to be the last out of the pair. He would prove he had more stamina than both men combined. If this was a one time deal, he would enjoy every second of it and really give his Otabek something to listen to. 

Barely two thrusts and Viktor was screaming around Yuuri’s cock, his semen spilling on the bed and on Yuri’s hand. His ass clenched around Yuri making him only able to do shallow thrusts. Then Yuuri came, his hips stilled as he called out Viktor’s name and something in his native tongue. Yuri brought his filthy hand to his mouth, licking the salty emission, thrusting deeply before exploding into Viktor, loving the feeling of his ass clenching as though sucking his cum deep inside. With a loud groan, he pulled out, stroking himself a few more times to ensure that everything was out, letting the semen paint Viktor’s backside.

Yuri smiled as he watched the two older men collapse in a filthy sweaty pile. Yuuri bleary eyed, looked to Yuri as he made his way off of the large mattress.

“M’where are you going?” He murmured so not to wake the very exhausted Viktor.

Yuri tapped a finger to his lips, “Back to my room, need to clean up and talk with Beka.”

Yuuri smiled and nodded, “You are welcome to join us after Yurio.”

Yuri felt his breath catch, on one hand he wanted nothing more than to curl up beside the pair, but instead he spoke the opposite with a smirk, “Nah that cuddling shit is for you and the old man.”

Yuri backed out of the room- cock swinging, he didn’t bother doing more than picking up his discarded clothing. Yuri walked back into his room, his cat barely even looking up as Yuri crashed into his bed. He heard a noise from the open laptop, looking over he saw Otabek sitting there wiping himself off. 

Yuri lounged in front of the camera ensuring that his cock was on full display, “Did you enjoy the show Daddy?”

Otabek smirked at the moniker, “Oh babe, I cannot think of how it could have been better save having been in the room watching.”

Yuri smiled, “You are incorrigible.”

“Did you have fun?”

Yuri’s eyebrows cocked at the tone, “Is that jealousy? Do remember that it was you who asked that I go and have sex with those two idiots.”

Otabek chuckled, “No, well that is a lie,” he sat forward his face in his hands, “I am jealous. I am jealous that those two idiots as you call them, are able to see you every day. That they are just across the hall.”

“Well you know the way to fix that right?”

“Hmm?”

“Move your home rink to St. Petersburg and move here.”

Otabek chuckled, “If only it were that easy, why don’t you move here to Almaty?”

“Uhh because I have the hottest couple on ice coaching me is why.”

“Hottest couple?”

“Your words Altin.”

Yuri hears a chuckle from his speakers.

“You know, no one fills me quite like you do.” Yuri rolls over stretching catlike, feeling gross with all of the semen drying on his groin, “Ugh… Okay Beks, I need a shower then sleep. I will call you tomorrow.”

“Night Kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Kudos and Comments are always welcome and keeps the muse happy... You can also find me on Tumblr... Til next time...  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
